


The darkest part of the sea

by tearingbooks



Category: The Little Mermaid - Fandom
Genre: Multi, discontinued, my take on a fairytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearingbooks/pseuds/tearingbooks
Summary: Once upon a time...That is how all fairy tales start.. Wonderfull tales of beautiful princesses and brave princes. Of evil villains and wise lessons. Of bad versus good, Of light versus dark.But what happens when the colours mix? When white and black create gray? When even the lightest part of the seas turns dark?An different take on the little mermaid.. I changed some names  and other thingsRead to find out





	1. Light Blue The surface

~The sea...

Beautifull light blue turns into dark blue almost black. Where fish in all colours swim mixed together, creating a colourful palet in the wather. Where creatures of all shapes liveWhere the different shades of blue float on the waves. It contains soft waves to sooth men and raging storm to fear. The one place upon this world where the deep blue still hindes secrets. Among those secrets lies the famous kingdom of atlantica, The sunken city. This is where one of the most admired mythological creatures live. The tail of a fish and the upperbody of a human, mermaids and mermen are often told to be fairytales to little children. Yet the turth lies within these walls.

In the city of atlantica, the capitol of the realm, lives the royal family. MY family. Yes.. i'm a part of the royal family of atlantica. Our family contains me ,the youngest of the kings children and the only female, my parents , King poseidon and Queen Amphitrit, and my five brothers. Our kingdom is at peace, but that doesn't seem to last long. For my five older brothers have denied the throne, i am the next in line to rule. And if you are wondering why that is a problem? well... i am a woman.

Appearently i can not rule a kingdom without a husband. Which ,may i add should NOT be the problem. If there were to be a problem, it should be my age.. You see i am 15 years old.. Well i am getting of track here. To solve this "problem" my parents have decided to wed me to some stupid, blunt, annoying nobel.. because some rich spoiled kid is going to help this kingdom any further than i will..

That brings me to my current situation: i am swiming outside the castle, well more like i am sneeking away from the castle. Since i am the princess i am not allowed to leave without supervision. Ha like that ever stopped me before. Eventough sneeking away is difficult with my fibrent red hair and tail, years of practice have made me very skilled. If you are wondering why i am telling you this story i will explain: This is NOT a love story. And it will not become it either. i refuse to fall in love like a good girl, just because they said so. No. So i decided to make my story, truly my own story. You see i am curious. to the upperworld. The surface. The land. The green woods and blue with white skies. And the things called fire. The upperworld is taboo down here. Nobody speaks of it. Not a word is muttered. But the reason is unkown. But i want to know why. Why? What is so horrible about the surface? i want to find out. That is why i decided to turn my story into an adventure. To make sure i do not forget anything nor that if something were to happen to me my findings would not be in vain i will write everything down in this journal. If you are reading this, then either my quest has full filled or i have died trying.~

I stop writing and quickly close the little shell. I hang the little neckles across my neck as soon aspossible, afraid to lose it. I was surely lucky to get my hands on such a rare item. Journals are hard to get, since they have to be made by a handler. Handlers are most rare since almost nobody posseses the strength to handel magic. Suddenly i feel something hard hit my body. The pressure forces me to swim back a bit for pain was welling up after the hit. While i was thinking too hard i swam into the wall of the cave. I quickly swim out of the cave in order to insure something like that wouldn't happen again..

Sadly fate just hates me today, as i walk into a wall.. again.. I quickly close my eyes as the pain begins to get worse. Curse my stupidity today.. My grumbling quickly comes to an end as i hear a heavy voice ask me if i am al right. As i look up, i am suprised with the sight of one of the guards looking down to me..

Wait.............

Crap! i didn't walk into a wall, but into a guard! dammit dammit dammit!!! luckly the guard does not seem to find me suspicious. He must be new. 'Mis? ugg Y-Your highness?' the guards asks. Yes most definitly new. All the other guards know that i rather just be called me. Not that they listen.... ow no.. They have made up some stupid nick name for me that ,if it wasn't annoying enough, my entire family and even the kingdom have adopt. 'Don't worry about it, sit' i answer politely. The guard still seems nurvous. 'M-miss? the guest have a-arived and the ki-ing has asked me to escorte you to the ball room to meet them' Ow just perfect... my future stupid fiancee has arrived. I just feel my face turn into a displeased frown when i realise that acting my anger out towards this poor guard is cruel. So my frown becomes a smile as i nod. As i start swiming towards the ball room, my hand closes arround the little shell. Strangely it gives me strength. It remindes me of my goal, my strenght. As i remember the last words written in it, a small smile appears on my face. Yess... This is indeed my story.. The story of the little mermaid...


	2. Light Blue The sunlightzone

My eyes follow the guard as he directs me towards the palace. He seems to be a captain, for he wears a amour of gold. The helmet resembles the waves viewed from the surface. Not that i ever had the privileges of seeing that sight. No. I am not even allowed to leave the palace without guards and "supervision" Talk about a overprotectif parent. Well.. Not like that stops me though. Years and years of sneeking away, made me quite the sneaker. I would probably be able to sneak in and out of every place in the castle. I know the Schedule of the guards, so it is a piece of cake. Besides they don't form the problem. No the problem are my overprotectif brothers. All 5 of them are ignorant bastards. Ofcourse i love them, but they.. They just don't understand. Never. Not anything. The thing that makes them ignorant though is the fact that they won't even listen. Not at all. They don't try to either. No they all want to live their own live, so they just pass down the throne. That isn't what pisses me off though. I mean i totally get that you don't want your life decided for you by some stupid law or traditions or other people. And not to be arogant or something, but their temper would get in the way too. No what makes me furious is the fact that eventhough they chose not to let that happen to them, they force me to marry. And to a guy i have never met before! How dare they! Just because i am a girl and for that they thing i am not capable of ruleing a kingdom! No i am not capable of that, but some boy from adel is. A child that grew up ignorant and lazy. Probally foolish too. Did he studied the laws? No. Did he studied our economy? No. Does he know about our politics? Our enemies? Our army? The fragile balance between all our species? No no and no. Yet i did. From birth i have studied these things. Only driven by my endless curiousity, for all they taught me were princesses manners and ways. But do they know that? No, for they never listen to me. They all write me off as some stupid naïve child. No matter what solution i came up with, they just waved it away as if i was sugguesting what colour the table ware should be. And oh irony. Those are precise the thing they do ask off me. Not because they value my opinion, No just because they are too damn lazy to learn etiquette. But i learned how to deal with that. To unnoticed sugguest ideas. To subtily tell the salution. But i am sick of that. And no way that i will continue with that. If i am forced to marry, i will never be able to truely help this country. For my "husband" will that have the highest power. Ugh it just sickens me to think about it. The way all men try their best to court me. To gain that power. To make me fall in love with them. Just to become king. To think they would use something as beautifull and pure as love to gain something as simple minded as power. The guard clears his trought, which causes me to snap out of my thoughts. He points with his tritant towards the gigantic golden doors, but manages to hit a vase off it's standart. It falls to the ground in shatters. You shake you head. Sure the weapons represent the tritant of the king ,the very object that has protected us for years, but it isn't practical. Stress and discomfort spitt of the guards expressions when he spotted my action. He starts to sutter an apology. 'i-i s-sincerly ap-pologise m-my lady' he stutters lacking any form of false respect. The honest way he speaks causes me to smile warmly. A small giggle makes it's way over my lips and i see the stress of the guard disappear from his face. 'no problem sir' is my awnser. He nodds firmly, obiviously glad that i am not angry with him. He quickly tries to clean up the mess, but in his hurry he cuts him self. The water arround his hand turns into a crimson red, which causes my smile to become a worried frown. I quickly grab his hand causing him to look utterly confused. 'm-my lady.. W-what are y-you doing?' he ask suprised. I grab my shell necklace in my left hand and put my right one on his wound. Come on! What were the words.. I know i read them in that book. Oh yeah! Momento asarac!  
The guards face shows akwarsness now as i start to whisper it into the shell. I close my eyes and focus on the words. I can feel the water around the wound grow warmer ,almost hot, as i keep repeating the incantation. Suddenly the water turns back to cold. Did it work? I slowly open my eyes to see the guard's suprised face. I quickly look at his hand. A small scar is the only proof that there actualy was a wound to begin with. I feel my mouth fall open in suprise.. It worked..it actually worked! Yes! Yes yes yes! After all this practice it worked!  
My little celebration is disrupted by the guard 'h..how did you do that?' asks he absolutely confused. 'i..' i start. Ik took me a whole lot to gain this locket, i don't want to lose it.. 'i learnt to use healing magic from my father' i lie. The guards looks up from his hand. He just stares in wonder. I start to feel uncomfortable when i realise i am expected in the ball room. 'sir? I do not mean to cause trouble, but i should realy enter now' the guards nodds ,still in shock, and walks away. As my hands lay on the door and i am about to open the door, i hear the guard mumble: ' who knew the little mermaid knew some tricks..'  
When i turn around in order to glare at the guard i meet a suprised face. A boy ,maybe a few years older than me, is standing in front of me. His scales are dark blue at the bottom, almost black, and turn into a lovely lightblue. He wears a golden necklace on his neck with a small figure of kraken. He is clearly a royal and is ,i guess, handsome. He is slightly muscular, what suggest that he hunts. He obviously has put a lot of work in his looks. His short brown hair flows in the waves and his dark blue eyes are wide with suprise and couriosity. I can stop my eyes from rolling just in time and realise i am still glaring. I quickly put on a smile and bow. 'Could i be of service, sir ?' i say with a fake happy tone. His eyes seem to soften and his lips turn into a goofy smile, showing of his perfect teeth. I can't belive people buy the fake smile crap. I see his mouth open to awnser me and i swear if he is going to say anything flirty i will. 'N-no miss, thank you' he stutters. I strugle to keep a natrual expression. It is uncommen for a royal to stutter ,stuck up people, and the only reason he mabye would, was if he knows who i am. Which i doubt since i am not in the attire fitting for a princess. 'Well then. May i know who you are, sir?' i ask. I wonder... If he is the boy who i am forced to marry. I hope not. For eventhough he clearly cares about looks, i begin to.. Well not like him, but more not hate him. At least he is not rude or obnoxious. Yet. That may come later. They are all the same after all.  
'i a-am.. M-my n-name is e-ethan' he stutters. Ethan huh... Does not ring a bell. 'Well ethan' i fake smile again 'It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is' BANG!  
The opens with a loud noise, interrupting my sentence. My father and another gray haired and bearded man stept through the door, loudly talking and laughing. Both of them are wearing expensive tail decorations, my father's in the form of the waves and the stranger's in the vorm of tentacles. So this must be the nobel whose son I have to fall in love with. Assuming the tentacles are also from a kraken, this man is ethans father. Conferming that ethan is the ass who I have to marry. I can feel anger boiling up inside me. Keep a straight face. Don't show it. Now. Lift the corners of your mouth. Fake smile. Loose the angery look.  
I manage to change my expression just in time. 'Thereg she is!' my father bulders 'Our little mermaid! My beautiful daughter!' I quickly bow while turning my head down, hiding the disgust on my face. They didn't noticed. Yet I can just sense the shock arround ethan as he realized who i am ' You see my friend! Isn't she exactly as I told you! And young earl ethan! My how much you've grown! You have become a real man!' I see ethan bow as i glance to my right. The shock is now replased with respect. 'It is an honor to meet you sir' the honesty in his voice suprises me. My father just nodds 'Well son...' ethans father says with a demanding tone 'Aren't you going to great the princess' what. A. Hypocryt. Like he greated me. 'Y-yes father' ethan stutters while turing to me. 'I-It is a pleasure to m-meet you princess' he says while bowing again. I can see his father looking rather dissatisfied at him. Remember to bring that up later. 'I believe the pleasure is all mine' i awnser while bowing back.

'Oh my! look at the chemistry between them!' my father says 'You two will be a great couple' I feel my cheeks turn as red as my hair. I glance trough the coner of my eye and see ethan mimicking my actions. Damn you dad! why make those comments. I see my father gather breath and know it is time to act. If he does that, you can be sure that he will not stop talking for at least 10 minutes. 'Father' i say 'I think we should join the others in the ball room. We are already running late' I see suprise run over my father's face as he realise we are keeping the others waiting and shock on the other's faces at my ,as they probally think, rude statement. My father turns arround and starts swiming trough the giant golden door, draging the others with him as he locks arms with them. 'Well then! let us go! i am sure dinner is waiting for us!' he joyfully says. As i follow them i have the time to take them in. Ethan on the left, obivously feeling intimidated. On the right his father, entirerly grey. His long hair and his eyes are grey. Hell even his tail is grey. The only colour on his figure are the golden decorated tentacles on his tail. He has an almost square figure, covered in scars, on which he is obviously very proud of. What a stuck up royal.

And there is my father. The only proof of his once brown hair, are the few brown hairs between all the gray ones. His long bearded desperatly in need of a cut. His tail still completely dark blue. He is also muscular, yet not as blunt as the other. He has more of a grace in him. Something that is undoubtly royal. Even without his crown ,that is currently shining on his head proudly, the tail decorations and his tritant ,which is currently save in the tritant-room protected by the strongest of protections, you can clearly see he is the king. I see ethan turning his head to look at me, not even trying to be subtle. Which of course causes my father to make another cheesy remark. I can't stop myself from rolling my eyes which ,suprisingly, causes ethan to laugh. I turn my head the otherway in order to hide my emberrest blush.

I let out a relieved sigh under my breath as we arrive at the gigantic dinner table. The table is decorated with all our golden plates, candle holders, cutlery and glass. This only happens when we need to impress some one. There are twelve seat arround the table. Five on both sides and two at the head. On the left side are my mother, another woman and another boy sitting. My mother is wearing the female crown and is wearing her golden top combined with all kinds of golden necklases. They suited beautifully with her red hair and green eyes. And compared to her graceful posture, even my father seem blunt. That is why my mother is widely loved as queen. Next to her is the woman who i am guessing is ethan's mother. She has the same brown hair, only longer, and the same darkblue eyes. She is dressed up with evenmore gold than my mother. Next to her is , i think, ethan's older brother who resembles his father is every way expect the grey hairs, that are black. He is also dressed up with the same tentacles as his father. On the other side of the table are my 5 brothers. Directly in front of my mother is my eldest brother, Triton. He is the spitting image of my father. Same eyes and tail. Long brown hair. Stern expression and posture. Next to him is the second oldest, atlantico. He has long black hair and deep brown eyes. His green tail is mindlessly swinging back and forth as he stares the other way. Beside him sits articus, my third brother. He has white hair and a purple tail. His purple eyes show nothing but boredom. Next to him is indicus, the fourth child. He has short brown hair and eyes. His yellow tail is swaying happily as he chatters with my youngest brother, who his sitting next to him. His short curly brown hair shakes with his laughing and his lightblue eyes shine with happyness. Just as indicus, infernus is swaing his orange tail. All of them are dressed up in similair decorations as my dad. That ,and the fact that for the first time in forever there is no agrueing, tells me that they are unsure that i will behave properly. They must be afraid that dear little ethan won't have me with a bad attatude. As if. I bet that gold digger will marry me even if i insulted him in his face. tsk. This only makes me glad i have zero gold on me.

I swim towards the seat next to infernus. He instantly starts to chatter with me. I see the rest settle too. Sadly ethan sits next to me. Suddenly a silence falls as my father sits down. We all look at him. I see ethan almost shake in fear.'Well.. All of you' my father begins 'Enjoy!' he finishes laughing. and I can barely hold my laugh. I can see ethan look suprised my way and quickly turn to infernus. He just laughes with me. I see my father, my mother and trition exchange hopeful glances and immidiatly stop smiling. No way in hell that i am going to let them think i am ok with being forced to marry this shallow, stupid royal kid. And instantly they stop looking so hopefull.  
The food arrives , gigantic golden scales with too many things to describe. Silence fills the room again as everyone gets served and starts to eat. Once every few minutes someone ,mostly my family, tries akwardly to start a confersations. That is how the meal passes. Finally.... done! Now i can go to the ship i found.

'Well... This was wonderfull' my mother starts 'It is so nice to be together with the family' which causes my face to instantly turn expressionless. I see ethan grows uncomfortable. The tension thickens with the silence that follows. 'Well..' Dads coughs 'Let's let the children bond together' he says to the others. They all get up and leave faster than i have ever seen. Now it is just me and ethan. Akwardness now fills the room. Anger is again boiling up in me. I swear if he says anything insulting/sexist/rude i will storm out. 'u..... m-mi-is? C-could we m-mabye..eehhh i-i don't kno-ow, g-go outsi-ide?'he stutters 'I-if y-you'd l-like of c-course' If we go outside maybe i can lose him... 'Sure' i fake smile. I see his brows frown for a second before smiling back.

We swim back through the golden door to the palace gardens. Once again the walk is filled with akwardness as we both stare at all the colours flowers. After walking for a few moments we leave the colourful part of the garden. We are walking next to the fence now. 'S-so... W-what do y-you li-ike to d-do?' he asks. Oke... This must be a good guy act.. Well can't hurt to show him how i think.. 'I like reading, studying.'i anwser 'S-so.. What kind of novels do you like?' 'Magical, adventure.' 'Soo like... odysee?' yeah as.. Wait he knows odysee 'You know odysee?'i ask 'Yeah... it is realy interesting.. especailly since the main character is human..' Is his awnser 'yeah.. that is true..' the confersation stops again. Is he real... does he mean it? No. he probably heard from my brothers that i am interested in it. Yeah. He is just gold diging.

Few minutes pass with silence. Okay... how am i going to lose this guy?... i could...run? no that is stupid.. Say i have to adjust my make up? no way in hell.... Studying seems a good excuse. Yess i will say that. I take a breath and 'Hey?.... ummmm' he begins. My eyebrows frown at his expression. He seems almost apologetic. 'Y-you..c-can i show you something?' he asks. His dark blue eyes silently begging. Damn it. Stupid curiosity. I only nodd in response. He quickly grabs my hand and swims away. He starts swiming towards the gate. W-where? 'Where are we going?' i asks 'Somewhere special' he awnsers. I feel excitement and adrenaline take over. After a short time of swimming next to the riff we arrive by some form of cave. He turns arround and looks worried 'umm.. okay this is a windcave.. so you have to be carefull... maybe i should c-carry y-you' He blushes at the last part. With red cheeks i awnser 'N-no problem.. i have been in one before..' He just nodds , woah first time anyone have believed me capable of something like this myself, and goes in. I quickly follow. The stream is alot stronger here and there are several excits. I see ethan going in one on the right and follow. I can see the light at the end of the cave. Almost there. Only 5 meter.. 3..Bam!

I feel two pair of arms arround my waist, strongly holding me up. ' Are you okay?!' i hear ethan asks worried. I quickly escape from his arms. 'Yeah' i straighten my posture 'I am fine.' He doesn't look all that confinced, yet just nodds. 'O-okay then' he says hesitantly 'Well we are there...' I turn arround and i feel my breath taken away. No way...... Arround me is a sight i didn't expect to see, definatly not from him. There are lare seaweeds and sands, that cover in first sight the real sigh, dozens of shipwracks......

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader! just too clear up some things:
> 
> ~the thing written between these things are journal entries~
> 
> this is a diffrent take on the little mermaid so naturally i had to change some things
> 
> And the "journal" is a little shell neckles that (thanks to magic) allowes the writer to write under water! well i hope you all enjoyed it so far! comment to let me know!-


End file.
